Mario Monti/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Christian Wulff - Sin imagen.jpg| Mario Monti, Christian Wulff. Christian Wulff, President of the German Federal Republic,visits Italian premier Mario Monti in Rome. Splash News / Alamy Stock Photo Joachim Gauck - Mario Monti.jpg| Joachim Gauck, Giorgio Napolitano e Mario Monti. Formiche.net Gerhard Schröder - Mario Monti.jpg| Dominique Strauss-Kahn, Managing Director, International Monetary Fund (2007-2011), Mario Monti, 54th Prime Minister of Italy (2011-2013), Gerhard Schr?der, Chancellor of Germany (1998 – 2005) Angela Merkel - Mario Monti.jpg| Ángela Merkel y Mario Monti se reunieron el 4 de julio en Roma. | EFE. Francia * Ver Mario Monti - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| Embrace between Valéry Giscard d'Estaing, on the left, and Mario Monti. © European Communities , 2002 / Source: EC - Audiovisual Service / Photo: Jan van de Vel Jacques Chirac‏ - Mario Monti.jpg| Handshake between Jacques Chirac, on the right,a nd Mario Monti in the presence of Erkki Liikanen, Emma Bonino, Ritt Bjerregaard, David Williamson, from left to right and Jacques Santer, on the right. European Union Mario Monti - Nicolas Sarkozy‏‎.jpg| Taxe Tobin : Nicolas Sarkozy veut accélérer la mise en oeuvre François Hollande - Mario Monti.jpg| "Wenn es brennt, muss man löschen und nicht auf die Brandschutzvorschriften bestehen": So schätzen Mario Monti (l.) und François Hollande die Krise ein Quelle: AFP Países Bajos * Ver Mario Monti - Mark Rutte.jpg| Dutch Prime Minister Mark Rutte, left, speaks with Italian Prime Minister Mario Monti at a news conference in Rome. Monti, boosted by positive market reaction, took a e30bn austerity package to Italy s parliament yesterday to help stem a debt crisis. Photo: Reuters Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Benedicto XVI - Mario Monti.jpg| Benedicto XVI recibe al primer ministro italiano, Mario Monti, en la audiencia privada que mantuvieron el sábado en El Vaticano. OSSERVATORE ROMANO / HANDOUT EFE Francisco - Mario Monti.jpg| La (pazzesca) sparata di Mario Monti: "Papa Francesco? È merito mio..." Photo: Editoriale Libero S.r.l España * Ver Juan Carlos I - Mario Monti.jpg| Fuente: El Rey con el primer ministro italiano, Mario Monti. Foto: EFE Felipe VI - Mario Monti.jpg| El príncipe de Asturias, acompañado por el presidente de la UEFA, Michel Platini, y el primer ministro italiano Mario Monti. Vanitis Felipe González - Mario Monti.jpg| La directora de Le Monde, Natalie Nougayrède (iz) junto al expresidente del Gobierno español Felipe González (c) y el ex primer ministro italiano Mario Monti (d), durante su participación en el coloquio La hoja de ruta para Europa en la Casa de América. EFE José María Aznar - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian economist and academician Mario Monti, German-born American politician Henry Kissinger (Heinz Alfred Kissinger), President of the Spanish Government José Maria Aznar, Spanish doctor and journalist and director of the Holy See Press Office Joaquin Navarro-Valls, Italian politician Francesco Rutelli and Italian manager and president of the FIAT Paolo Fresco talking sitting at a table during the Ambrosetti International Forum in Villa d'Este. Cernobbio, September 2001. José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Mario Monti.jpg| Mario Monti, Guy Verhofstadt y José Luis Rodriguez Zapatero. / Foto: http://tempsreel.nouvelobs.com Mariano Rajoy‏‎ - Mario Monti.jpg| Mariano Rajoy y Mario Monti, el pasado junio en Roma. G3ONLINE Italia * Ver Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Mario Monti.jpg| Carlo Azeglio Ciampi e Mario Monti. ilfoglio.it Giorgio Napolitano - Mario Monti.jpg| La asociación de museos de arte contemporáneo no puede cumplir con Monti y escribe a Napolitano. Pero en lugar de esperar encuentros simbólicos, es mejor proponer actos concretos. artribune.com Mario Monti - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Il Presidente Sergio Mattarella con il Sen. a vita Mario Monti. Foto Presidenza della Repubblica Lamberto Dini - Mario Monti.jpg| La Lega candida Lamberto Dini. politikos.it Mario Monti - Massimo D'Alema.jpg| Massimo D'Alema a Friedman: "Incontrai Monti, volevo diventasse premier". liberoquotidiano.it Giuliano Amato - Mario Monti.jpg| Mario Monti e Giuliano Amato. Dagospia Mario Monti - Romano Prodi.jpg| Romano Prodi e Mario Monti (Imagoeconomica) Mario Monti - Silvio Berlusconi‏‎.jpg| Il passaggio di consegne tra Berlusconi e Monti. La Repubblica Enrico Letta - Mario Monti.jpg| El nuevo primer ministro, Enrico Letta (izq.), saludó ayer al primer ministro saliente, Mario Monti, durante la juramentación del nuevo ejecutivo. EFE Mario Monti - Matteo Renzi.jpg| POLEMICA MONTI-RENZI, “MATTEO E’ ORMAI UN DISCO ROTTO” . Ansa Mario Monti - Paolo Gentiloni.jpg| Mario Monti e Paolo Gentiloni. Formiche Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Sauli Niinistö - Sin imagen.jpg| Mr Niinistö accompanying Mr Monti to the dinner hall. © Laura Larmo Jyrki Katainen - Mario Monti.jpg| Mario Monti visited Finland last week. Image: Mikko Stig / Lehtikuva Reino Unido * Ver David Cameron - Mario Monti.jpg| Britain's Prime Minister David Cameron (L) welcomes his Italian counterpart Mario Monti to 10 Downing Street in London January 18, 2012. REUTERS/Andrew Winning Europa Oriental Rusia * Ver Dmitry Medvedev - Mario Monti.jpg| Prime Minister Dmitry Medvedev meets with Italian Prime Minister Mario Monti. Photo: Government of the Russian Federation Mario Monti - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Russian President Vladimir Putin (R) meets Italian Prime Minister Mario Monti (C) in the Bocharov Ruchei residence in Russian Black Sea resort of Sochi on July 23, 2012. AFP photo Ucrania * Ver Víktor Yanukóvich - Sin imagen.jpg| ASTANA, KAZAKHSTAN. DECEMBER 2, 2010. United States Secretary of State, Hillary Clinton, Prime Minister of Italy, Silvio Berlusconi (front row, from L) and Ukrainian President Viktor Yanukovich (Yanukovych), foreground right, pose during a family photo session at the summit of the Organisation for Security and Cooperation in Europe (OSCE) Fuentes Categoría:Mario Monti